


A Quick Chat

by Defira



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5333378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Defira/pseuds/Defira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lieutenant Felix Iresso takes his duties towards the Jedi Barsen'thor very seriously, and he isn't about to let her suffer a hardship that can easily fall to him. On Voss, he steps forward and takes on a burden that should have been hers. </p>
<p>She's very grateful. Very grateful indeed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quick Chat

There were a lot of things Felix was coming to accept as fairly normal these days, where a year ago he would have laughed, shaking his head in amusement at the damn nonsense of it all. Sleeper agents for the Sith Emperor hiding amongst normal folk? A damn sith library locked away somewhere in his brain? An alliance built with some kind of ancient monster race and modern day mystics? 

Somehow, that was all an average day in his life, nothing to blink at twice. 

Waking up with a Jedi in his arms, however- _that_ was new. 

Felix blinked awake groggily, his head pounding and his body aching as if he’d just gotten over a bad case of the flu; it was early, the light filtering through the windows with that golden sort of glow that came with the very early mornings and- wait. He blinked again. Nope, it was still early, he was right about that- old military habits and what not- but the gold... that was probably due in part to the weird way the light on Voss tended to filter through the atmosphere. Or something. Cedrax could probably chew his ear off for an hour or two explaining exactly how the phenomenon worked, gushing lovingly about the very precise science of it if he was stupid enough to ask. 

He wasn’t stupid enough to ask. 

Instead, he much preferred to stop and marvel at the fact that for some reason, he’d woken up to find Asmi draped across him in bed- wherever _bed_ was- and to wonder at the way the morning light turned her rich yellow skin to gold instead. 

Which was, now that he was waking up and coming back to his senses, a _lot_ more skin than he was used to seeing from her. 

She was curled up against his side, her body warm and soft beside him; her head was resting on his shoulder, and she had an arm and a leg thrown over him in the most casually intimate sort of way that made him want to get up out of the bed and strut. Except, then he’d be up out of the bed, and out of her arms, and maybe he didn’t really want to strut that bad. Not when he could feel her breath against his collarbone, and the soft curve of her breasts squished against him. 

He took a deep breath, lifting his head just marginally off the pillow to glance around; this was _definitely_ not an average day. Maybe a fairly average _fantasy_ these days, what with the way things had been progressing these last few months with the woman in his arms, but... definitely not a reality. 

Not ‘til now. 

The previous evening was coming to him in dribs and drabs, and he reached up carefully with the arm that wasn’t tucked around her to rub out the grainy feel to his eyes. He remembered making it to that fancy Shrine of Healing place, all solemn silences and eerie green and yellow lights, and he remembered Asmi’s distress that the boy she’d been charged with guarding had been attacked by a sith assassin. 

He remembered her pacing, hands clenching and unclenching at her sides nervously, as they waited for word that the commandos and the healers had retrieved the kid alright; he also remembered the way some of them watched her pace with uneasiness, as if they found her movements unsettling. So she was a little erratic sometimes, and she did things a little different to the norm, so what- it still riled him up to see people stare at her for the quirks he found endearing.

So he stared right back at them, eyes flat and vaguely hostile, until they’d felt his gaze and left them alone. 

He pinched the bridge of his nose, the headache thumping right behind his eyes; his careful movements were enough to make her stir in her sleep and he froze, biting his lip at the way she cuddled in closer to him. There wasn’t an ounce of him that wasn’t thrilled to have her here like this, but there were definitely parts of him that were far more noticeably thrilled than others. He didn’t exactly know how an upstanding lady like Master Adhi felt about waking up to a very _personal_ sort of salute. 

_Well_ \- she’d crawled into bed with him at some point, the two of them half dressed, so she clearly had some thoughts on the matter. 

And she kissed like a demon sometimes, hungry mouth and eager hands, enough to make his head spin when she giggled breathlessly against his lips. 

Okay, so, maybe this wasn’t _such_ a surprise after all so much as a natural evolution of where things had been moving to themselves- maybe it was just that he couldn’t work out precisely how they’d ended up in this intriguing situation in the first place. 

He ran his hand over his head, the close shorn hair still slightly springy beneath his palm; if he concentrated hard, he could vaguely pull up snippets about the kid being brought in by the commandos, and something about the poison? But how they got from that to... to her lying entwined half naked with him in a strange room hours later, he had nothing. 

Turning his head ever so slightly to survey the room, he spotted his armour and his equipment neatly placed on a nearby table; the carefully folded fabric bundle to the left of it was probably the formal robes she wore in her role as a diplomat day to day. Okay, so, they hadn’t torn their clothes off in a fit of passion and left them scattered across the floor towards the bed as they’d ravished one another, that was... something. He didn’t know whether he was disappointed that that wasn’t the case, or relieved that nothing had happened while he’d been incapable of remembering. 

Although at the thought of mutual ravishing, he had to bite his lip and take a deep breath while he waited for his dick to calm down; when he opened his eyes again, he found dark brown eyes blinking up at him. 

He’d tried to find the right way to describe her eyes a dozen times now- not that he was any kind of poet or had any fancy way with words, mind. It just... it seemed important, trying to find a way to convey the depths and the colour and the warmth and why it was so easy to lose himself in them. His favourite comparison so far was that they were like the soaring gas nebulas that stretched for light years against the stars in a riot of colours and shapes- there were golden ones, he’d seen them in his travels, golden nebulas with clouds of bronze and orange and white spearing through them. If you travelled the length of such nebulae, to the places where the infinite black of space swallowed them up and the grainy remnants of gold hung shimmering against the stars and the darkness... that was sort of getting close to what it was like. 

... yeah, it was probably a good thing he hadn’t tried to explain that to her. So far he seemed to be coasting by on charm and luck, he wasn’t going to jinx that by bumbling about trying to tell her that her eyes reminded him of _space gas_. 

He met her gaze and she didn’t look away immediately- that in itself was extraordinary, given how often eye contact made her uncomfortable in a way she had trouble explaining. But she held his gaze, and her mouth opened as if on a silent gasp, her body tensing in his arms. 

Ah. It was like that. 

Felix fought back a wince as he offered her a gentle, careful smile. “Morning,” he began, his voice rough from sleep; he’d been intending to follow that up with an offer for them to delicately untangle themselves with no hard feelings and of course any necessary apologies, but he didn’t really get that far. 

“Oh, _Felix_ ,” she breathed, a hint of something vaguely panicked in her voice, and then she was all but lunging upwards, her mouth closing over his almost desperately while she cradled his cheek in her free hand. The motion caught him by surprise, and he had his mouth half open to ask her what was wrong- she took full advantage of that, the delightful vixen. She kissed him like she hadn’t seen him in months, like she hadn’t expected to ever see him _again_ , and now that she was awake and moving beneath the blanket with him, it was very obvious that she didn’t have any pants on. 

Well, this was... a whole bunch of weird mixed signals, honestly.

He managed to get his hand between them to cup her cheek too, and with a little gentle pressure he was able to get some space to say “Hey, hey now- what’s brought this on? Not complaining, mind, I’m just not sure how-”

“I was so _worried_ about you,” she said, punctuating each word with breathless kisses all over his face, wherever she could reach; it tickled, and after a moment he let out a particularly undignified snorting giggle when she didn’t let up. “I wanted to trust that the healers knew what they were doing, but then you wouldn’t wake up, even though they told me that wasn’t unusual, and I-”

_That_ was a little more sinister than he’d been expecting of his missing hours. “Hold up now,” he said, trying not to giggle again as she kept up with her relentless kisses. The ends of her lekku were tickling too, attempting to curl around his arm in that odd sort of thing they did (she swore black and blue that it wasn’t anything conscious on her part, that lekku just had a habit of reacting to stimulus- she’d hesitantly compared it to him not having any control over whether or not he blushed, when she’d tried to explain what triggered it), and that in itself was pretty telling about her mood right now. “I’ve got a bit of a blank where last night is supposed to be-”

She kissed him fiercely, swallowing up any words he’d been trying to say. When she broke away again she launched straight into an explanation, before giving him time to question further. “They brought Gaden-Ko in, and the poison was killing him, and they asked me to act as the balance and of course I said yes, and then-”

“Balance?”

Asmi closed her eyes as if it pained her. “The Voss method of healing works by taking the energy of one to replenish the weakness of another,” she said, looking very pointedly at his chin when she opened her eyes again. So her brief moment of comfort had passed, then. “Gaden-Ko was dying from the poison, and I assumed it wouldn’t be any worse than- than the weakness I had to bear from the shielding technique against Lord Morrhage. So, I was going to do it, take the burden, and...” She bit her lip, and damn if it wasn’t sexy even when she was babbling worriedly at him. 

“Based on how I’m feeling this morning, I think I can guess where this is going,” he said ruefully, rubbing at his temple. “You didn’t do the ritual?”

She still had her lip between her teeth, and she shook her head almost miserably. “You refused to let me,” she whispered. “You said- you said you were perfectly healthy, and strong enough for it, and that...”

Well, that did sound _sort_ of like something he’d say.

“And that you didn’t want to see me put in harm’s way, that I was too... precious.”

That _definitely_ sounded like something he’d say.

She made a sort of hiccuping giggle, like she was trying not to cry. “You- called me precious, in front of everyone,” she said hesitantly. “And then the ritual, it hurt you so badly, and you wouldn’t wake up...”

“Hey,” he soothed, running his hand down the smooth, faintly leather-like curve of her lekku; she made a little shivery noise and nuzzled against him at the gesture, so he did it again. “I’m here now, okay? Everything is just fine.”

“I love you,” she said, blurting the words out as if she was panicked she wouldn’t have another chance to say them. “I- I should have said it before, before you did that for me, because I don’t want you to think I’m just saying it because I’m grateful- even though I am grateful- and I know it’s hard with me being a Jedi and all but I-”

He turned her chin up with his fingers and kissed her, cutting her off before she worked herself into any more of a state than she already was. She was trembling when he pulled away, nuzzling softly at the corner of her mouth. “It’s okay,” he murmured, and she shuddered in relief. “And honestly, it makes me a damn sight more relieved, given that I did it because I love you too.”

He saw her eyes widen- _gold dust scattered over inky darkness_ \- and then she was on him, her leg between his as she all but climbed on top of him, kissing him as if the only air in the room was in his mouth. He chuckled against her mouth, both arms free now to do as he pleased, so he slid them up the smooth skin of her back, marvelling at the silky feel of it beneath his hands; the shirt she’d worn to bed was loose and baggy and he had a suspicious feeling that it might actually be one of his, but he wasn’t that interested in inspecting a damn shirt right now. 

He caught her bottom lip between his teeth and tugged ever so gently, and she gasped, jerking her hips against him. He’d managed to pick up, in a roundabout way with their conversations, that she didn’t exactly consider herself a virgin, but he had no idea what that entailed, precisely. Still, he didn’t exactly want to go charging in, all guns blazing. 

Had to think with his head for five minutes, instead of his dick.

“Easy there, sweetheart,” he rasped, his hands sliding back down to grasp her hips, settling her a little; she whimpered, her mouth moving against his cheek as if she wasn’t quite kissing but wasn’t quite gasping. “I’m not gonna deflower you in- wherever the hell we are right now.”

“It’s a guest room in the Shrine,” she said, her voice little more than a whisper. “And what if I _want_...?”

He groaned, burying his face in her neck. “That’s a mighty tempting offer, sweetheart,” he said, kissing along the curve of her neck and finding all the places that made her shiver and gasp. “But I also think there’s a fair bit of talking we need to do first.”

“I’m going to hold you to that,” she said, each touch of his mouth against her skin making her buck and writhe over him. 

Stars damn it all, if she kept doing that, all his good intentions were gonna go out the window. “I look forward to it,” he said, one hand creeping back over her hip to grasp firmly at her ass- she had a _great_ ass, just as plump as it’d hinted at under her fancy robes- while the other slid down to the lacy edge to her smalls. “In the meantime, we could have a quick chat-”

“ _Yes_ , stars, _yes!_ ”

Glad she’d gotten his crappy allusion- also glad he didn’t need to go and take the world’s iciest shower right about now. He would have done it, for her- he would have backed off in a heartbeat if she’d told him so, but _kriff_ was he glad he wasn’t locked away in a ‘fresher right now waiting for the cold spray to make his dick wilt. 

He slid his hand beneath the lace edge, shivering at the feel of the heat radiating from her and the slick that met his fingers. “Dumb time for a Q and A, I realise,” he panted, kissing along the side of her jaw, “but I haven’t, uh... are togruta-”

“Same as a human, more or less,” she gasped, whimpering at the first hesitant forays of his fingers. “Oh, stars, yes- like _that_.”

“Oh, you like that, do you?”

She all but arched her back, her thighs tightening over his hips. “ _Felix_.”

“I like that you like that.”

Neither of them had the temperance for anything lengthy, and he was shaking with holding back his own orgasm by the time she broke apart over him- stars above, she was loud. He was almost glad they hadn’t indulged themselves before now on the ship, because he didn’t know how he’d be able to look all those fancy ambassadors and diplomats in the eye knowing they’d probably heard her wail like that.

But he liked that sound- kriff, he _really_ liked that sound, the way it trailed off from an agonised wail right down to a stunned sort of whimper, as the orgasm picked her up and carried her away and she came floating back down to herself with a dazed expression on her face. It was enough to push him over the edge, and he grunted and tipped his head back as he felt himself spill in his pants. 

They lay there for a long while afterwards, kissing softly and slowly and lazily touching one another with gentle fingers. She liked to have her lekku stroked, which he supposed was about the same as having his head rubbed, all things considered. 

“That was...” Asmi was resting close against him, her face pressed against his cheek, “an interesting conversation.”

He barked out a laugh, covering his eyes with his free hand. “Stars above, I love you.”

“I love you too.” He felt her smile against his skin. “But we are going to have a longer _conversation_ as soon as possible, right?”


End file.
